


Soft

by Goro_Boy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goro_Boy/pseuds/Goro_Boy
Summary: All Ann wants at the end of a long day is a hug from Makoto
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 25





	Soft

Ann just finished another day at school, honestly all she wants is a hug from Makoto.  
"Ann!" Makoto screamed, Ann runs up to Makoto and quickly gives her a long loving hug "Makoto!"  
This is all she needed after a long day at school.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for another short rushed fanfic haha


End file.
